Deckard Shaw
|actor = Jason Statham |image = Deckard-Shaw Profile.png |born = 1970 (approx.) |status = Alive |residence = London, , (formerly) |profession = Special Forces Boat Service Lieutenant (1990-1999) Special Forces Air Service Major (2000-2008) Assassin Mercenary (2008-) |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown (balding) |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = Owen Shaw (brother) |partners = Mose Jakande (formerly) |appearances = , , }} Deckard Shaw is the older brother of Owen Shaw. The antagonist in Furious 7, Shaw seeks to avenge his brother Owen, following his defeat at the hands of Dominic Toretto and his crew. Biography Early Life Deckard Shaw was born approximately sometime in 1970.Furious 7 The eldest brother of Owen Shaw, the two brothers grew up together and were close. The two used to start fights in "the yard" with people who were stronger than them. If Owen was trouble, Shaw was the one who stepped in and finished the fight for him. He taught Owen that a man must a have code to live by.Owen: You know, when I was young, my brother always said, "Every man has to have a code"."Fast & Furious 6 As adults, both brothers entered the military. However, as opposed to his brother, Shaw became an operative agent for clandestine operations. As an assassin, Shaw went on to become a lieutenant who serviced Special Boat services from 1990 until the end of 1999. During his time in the military, Shaw developed a reputation of being a type of asset Hobbs claimed no government would ever admit to employing but they decided he was needed for the time being. In 2000 he made Major in the Special Forces Air Services, a position he spent the next eight years in until 2008. When he was no longer needed, his superiors sent a squad of men after him in order to kill him. However, his abilities were underestimated and Shaw escaped and fell off the grid. Not unlike Owen, he eventually became a mercenary for hire. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Deckard is briefly mentioned by Owen when talking to Dom. Owen: You know, when I was young, my brother always said, "Every man has to have a code"." Shaw's appearance at the end of Fast & Furious 6 is a cameo, foreshadowing events that would occur in Furious 7. Rehashing events that occurred in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, the end of the film reveals that the driver of the Mercedes which ran Han Seoul-Oh's Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune off the road in Tokyo was Shaw.The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift After Shaw steps out of his Mercedes, he throws the necklace that belonged to Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz beside Han's badly damaged RX-7. The RX-7's leading fuel then ignites via the car's engine fire. As the car burns, Shaw called Dom and warned him, "You don't know me. You're about to," as Han's car was destroyed in the explosion caused by the fire. ''Furious 7'' Following the events in London that resulted in Owen's hospitalization, he caught wind of what happened to his brother. Heading for the hospital where his brother was being treated and attacked the armed personnel that were guarding the younger Shaw. In his brother Owen's hospital room, Shaw reflected on their childhood and realized that they could not outrun the past. He decided to take revenge in his brother's stead and threatened to harm hospital staff if they did not look after his brother. Leaving the hospital, Shaw heads for the United State's DSS office. At the office, Deckard observes the conversation between Luke Hobbs and Elena Neves. When Hobbs leaves his office, Shaw proceeds to hack Hobbs' computer and extracts information on the the team responsible for harming his brother. When Hobbs returns, Shaw and the DSS exchange blows when he attempts to escape. Though he manages to hold his own, Shaw uses the appearance of Elena, attempting to act as Hobbs' back up, to detonate a bomb. He finds cover while Hobbs is forced from the building with Elena by the explosion. When the information was extracted from Hobbs' computer, Shaw headed for Tokyo. He then delivered a bomb to Dom from Tokyo, disguised as a package from Han. The moment he calls Dom triggers the bomb, barely leaving him, his sister and Brian O'Conner time to escape before it detonates and destroys the Toretto House. Shaw heads for Los Angeles and observes Han's funeral. Dom takes notice of him and pursues him in his Plymouth Road Runner. Facing each other down in a game of chicken, they crash their cars into each other. They finally meet face to face and exchange words before Shaw pulls a gun on Dom. Domis saved by the intervention of "Mr. Nobody," whose men chase Shaw off, allowing him to escape. Shaw again tries to kill Dom and his crew at the Caucasus Mountains during the rescue of a hacker named Ramsey. Though he is forced to break pursuit, Shaw observes the rest of the crew rescue attempt until the arrival of the terrorist Mose Jakande. Following Dom's escape down a cliff in the modified Dodge Charger, Shaw approached Jakande and the two formed an alliance. Shaw attempts to kill Dominic and Brian in Abu Dhabi, however, he fails when the two are able to escape in by jumping the towers in the Lykan HyperSport. Dom, Brian and Mr. Nobody locate Shaw at a remote factory using God's Eye, Ramsey's hacking device which can locate any individual on the globe. However, Shaw reveals that he has allied himself with Jakande in a surprise attack. In the ensuing battle, many of Mr. Nobody's men are killed and Jakande manages to retrieve God's Eye. Dominic and Brian and an injured Nobody escape. Shaw and Jakande later follow the crew back to Los Angeles. Shaw goes after Dom and chases him to the roof of a parking garage. As they play another game of chicken, Shaw's vehicle is crushed by Dom's charger as he lifts up the front part of it. After that, the two engage in an epic one-on-one brawl on all over the roof of the parking garage. During the fight, Shaw manages to gain upper hand until Dom starts throwing around, until Shaw hits him with one of his metal sticks which they fought with at the start of the fight. When Jakande sees the two fighting on the parking garage from his helicopter, he believes that Shaw is no longer useful to him and destroys a part of the parking garage, which causes the roof to fracture. Dom, standing on the stable end of the roof, stomps on the roof, which causes the part Shaw was standing on to collapse beneath his feet. Shaw is injured by the collapsing level of a parking garage and survives the rest of the building's collapse. He is later taken into custody in a secret CIA prison by Hobbs, who promised to "wait for him" on the other side of the prison if he ever escaped. Characteristics Personality Like Dominic, Shaw values his family above all other things. Shaw is willing to make alliances with others in his line of work to achieve what he wants. Driven by revenge, Shaw attacked Dominic Toretto and his crew with the intention of killing them all no matter the cost or collateral damage that was left behind. Like his younger brother Owen, Shaw is a dirty fighter. When confronted with the likes of Dominic, who intended to fight him one-on-one, Shaw was willing to shoot Dominic. Shaw takes pride in harming or killing others. He will not hide his involvement in the death of others if it means making a point and baiting others out into the open. Abilities Shaw is a highly trained soldier in the United Kingdom Special Forces, and a former member of the and the . Trained in a variety of combat techniques, Shaw's abilities vary from the expert handling of firearms, explosives to hand-to-hand combat. Trained to operate as an assassin for the British Government, Shaw presumably worked under clandestine parameter and carried out jobs as a "secret weapon". When he was deemed expendable by his government, Shaw went into business for himself as a mercenary for hire, much like his brother Owen, also former member of British Special Forces. Shaw is an adapt fighter and martial artist. Against fights both Hobbs (a traditionally trained fighter) and Dominic (a street fighter who improvises), Shaw's abilities as an trained operative allowed him to maintain and often surpass both in agility and physicality. Shaw is also an evasive and highly skilled vehicular driver. He drives an Aston Martin, a Maserati Ghibli, a Lamborghini Aventador, and a fast attack vehicle with little complication. he drives and attacks Dom with in the Caucasus Mountains in Azerbaijan). Trivia *Jason Statham's appearance at the end of Fast & Furious 6 is an uncredited cameo. *During the early stages of development for Furious 7, Deckard Shaw was originally named "Ian Shaw." *Jason Statham confirmed that he would return in the upcoming film Fast & Furious 8. [http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/movies/2015/06/25/jason-statham-fast-and-furious-eight/29287689/ Jason Statham to return for Fast & Furious 8] Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven Notes References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:Furious 7 Category:Fast & Furious 6